This proposal is for core support for an Environmental Health Sciences Center which has the mission of investigation of the toxicology of environmental chemicals. It involves an interdisciplinary program of research and training on problems of biochemical mechanisms, biological effects, analyses, pharmacodynamic modeling and physicochemical principles and processes in routes of exposure (Chemodynamics). Chemicals to be studied will include heavy metals, synthetic-industrial organics, pesticides, wood preservatives and natural products. The objectives of the program are: 1) To conduct investigations on toxicology of environmental chemicals, the mechanism of action, effects and transport and fate. 2) To provide core support to research staff for environmental health research and specialized projects in analytical chemistry, pathology, and statistical methods. 3) To identify and assess potential problems caused by chemicals in the environment; serve as a resource to other centers and state and federal agencies having environmental health concerns.